Mystia Lorelei
Mystia Lorelei is a character from Touhou Project, debuting in Imperishable Night. She is a little Night Sparrow with an egocentric personality - at least she sounds arrogant - that enjoys infusing confusion and terror into the hearts of humans using her ability: a song that creates confusion in those who hear her. Her song seems to attract nearby monsters as well. She roams a road near the Human Village that Keine tries to protect, in search of humans to frighten. She is indeed feared by the locals as people around her become blinded by darkness. During the events of Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Mystia aimlessly wanders around singing, hoping to catch and eat humans attracted by the flowers. Instead, she attracts (or rather, annoys) the other protagonists and ends up fighting each in turn. Appearance *(Touhou 8,9) Grey eyes, pink hair, pointed ears like an owl, light pink bird-like wings with purple highlights. Dresses in white and brown clothing. Hat and dress contain numerous bird-shaped ornaments. *(Touhou 9, alternative outfit) Same as above, but her clothes are green, and her wings have red highlights. Relationships *Cirno (Known) *Wriggle Nightbug (Known) *Kyouko Kasodani (Friend) *Yuyuko Saigyouji (Enemy) *Iku Nagae (Enemy) Trivia *Mystia's self-confidence makes her one of the only enemies that attacks as a midboss but does not run away to recover when defeated the first time, while another character who also does not run away after defeat is Yuugi Hoshiguma. Instead, Mystia immediately launches into another attack, firmly believing that she will win. *The "Lorelei" part of her name most likely is a reference to a German poem about the siren Lorelei, that also had a mesmerizing song. *Mystia appears on the cover of the Imperishable Night "trial plus" disk. *Even though the "ti" part of "Mystia" is supposed to be 「ティ」, many fans have found it more convenient to represent it by 「ち」 (pronounced "chi") instead. Thus, Mystia's name is commonly abbreviated 「みすちー」 or 「みすち」 ("misuchi" or perhaps "Misty") instead, which has become a nickname of sorts. *She gets "eaten" by Yuyuko of the Ghost team in Imperishable Night's story mode, making her a popular "joke character" as she's usually pictured as food. Even ZUN mocks her in his spell card comments. *She hates Yakitori (grilled chicken on sticks) because she is a kind of bird. So she started a grilled lamprey stand instead of a Yakitori stand. (It was believed that lampreys had eight eyes and are able to cure night blindness.) She uses this as part of a con-act: she will travel with her stand at night, use her power to make unwary travelers night-blind, then sell them grilled lamprey, and slowly remove the effect as they eat it, claiming that the lamprey was what cured them. *Mystia is also apparently a skillful cook, since even Aya concedes that her grilled lampreys taste good. In many fanworks, her stand is also very popular with people, especially heavy eaters like Suika, Yukari and Yuyuko. *From Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, Mystia says that she cannot read the tiny letters on the newspaper. Aya takes this as Mystia admitting that she cannot read. **In chapter 13 of Oriental Sacred Place, Mystia is shown to be able to read but with great difficulty. *She, along with Kyouko Kasodani, created a punk band by the name of Choujuu Gigaku as written in Symposium of Post-mysticism's Bunbunmaru Newspaper articles. Gallery Profile Other Appearance Mystia_default.png|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Touhoudex_Mystia.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Mystia.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Touhoudex_Advent_Mystia.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play (Advent Yukari) Touhoudex_2_Mystia-A.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project (Advent Mystia) Theme Music/Fanmade Music Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Shmup Heroes